Maguro Kurokami
| image = | alias = Checkmate Magician | age = 18 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | previous affiliation = Thirteen Party True Flask Plan | previous position = Flask Plan Supervisor | affiliation2 = Ghost Babel | occupation = Manager | relatives = Medaka Kurokami (Younger Half-Sister) Kujira Kurokami (Younger Half-Sister) Kajiki Kurokami (Father) Kugurugi Representative (Mother) Nashi Kurokami (Step-Mother) Hato Tsurubami (Step-Mother, Deceased) Four Other Unnamed Step-Mothers Mogura Kugurugi (Relative) Kairai Kugurugi (Relative) | education = Hakobune Middle School Hakoniwa Academy, Class 13 | abnormality = Analysis | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 25 | anime debut = Episode 14 | japanese voice = Junichi Suwabe | english voice = Blake Shepard | image gallery = yes }} Maguro Kurokami (黒神 真黒, Kurokami Maguro) is a former student of Class 13 and a former member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party. His project name was Magician (魔法使い, Mahoutsukai). He is currently the manager of Ghost Babel, Hakoniwa Academy's old school building. He is the eldest child of Kajiki Kurokami, and the older brother of Kujira Kurokami and Medaka Kurokami. Personality Maguro is a cheerful yet perverted young man who only cares about his two younger sisters; Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, page 17 he loves them both obsessively, which neither sister is very fond of. Though often lighthearted, Maguro does becomes serious when the situation calls for it. Despite his goofy demeanor, Maguro is highly perceptive, and can quickly formulate countermeasures to problems; he quickly found a way for Kouki Akune to defeat Itami Koga, and was able to share the method under the pretense of making jokes. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, page 13 While he tends to tease Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, Maguro recognizes that Zenkichi is a positive influence on Medaka and wants him to remain by her side and protect her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 26, page 17 He later regrets asking such a thing of a freshman, and decides to help Zenkichi improve himself and his relationship with Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 116, page 7 Appearance Maguro has waist-length purple hair and two ahoges on his head; very similar to Medaka's hair style. He wears a purple shirt, violet wristbands, and a cross around his neck. He also wears a pair of green pants with a matching belt that is decorated with a skull and crossbones. He occasionally wears a jacket as well. Maguro originally had multiple sutures across his chest and some innards missing (his left kidney, 20% of his heart, 50% of his liver, 75% of his stomach, five arteries, and three veins), which the Flask Plan took as samples. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 26, page 13 Both the scars and the missing organs were healed by Misogi Kumagawa when he came to Hakoniwa Academy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, page 13 Before entering elementary school, Maguro wore a light blue shirt and gray shorts. He later wore a while shirt with brown sleeves and black trousers and shoes, though this changed to a long-sleeved lavender shirt and black pants after he awoke his Abnormality. While working for the Kurokami Group, he wore a black suit with a gray vest and dark blue tie, as well as a pair of glasses. When he was a middle school student, Maguro wore the uniform of Hakobune Middle School, and had shorter hair. When he was still an active student at the academy, Maguro wore the standard men's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy. History When younger, Maguro would spy on his sister Kujira with his youngest sister Medaka when Kujira would be having one of her temper tantrums. Maguro loved both his sisters equally, and would console Kujira after her rages. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, pages 13-14 He and Medaka often chased their sister around. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 76, page 15 As a child, Maguro was very normal, playing with Medaka a lot before he entered elementary school. Once he reached middle school however, his talents blossomed. While he couldn't do much on his own, he was highly capable at producing people. At age thirteen, Maguro was already handling the Kurokami Group's finances; it was he who turned the company into an international powerhouse. At some point during their time at Hakobune Middle School, Maguro told Zenkichi that he was too weak to remain by Medaka's side. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 26, pages 8-9 While in middle school, Maguro Kurokami was also a member of Kumagawa's Student Council, holding the position of Secretary. Medaka Box manga; Volume 10, page 194 In actuality, Maguro awoke his Abnormality, while searching for Kujira, and enlarged the Kurokami Group to further that goal. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, page 15 Maguro enrolled in Hakoniwa Academy and joined the Flask Plan to continue searching for his sister. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, page 16 As a part of the Flask Plan, Maguro taught hidden weapon usage to Kei Munakata. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, page 16 However, Munakata demonstrated no aptitude with weaponry. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 34, page 1 During his time with the Flask Plan, Maguro was partnered with Oudo Miyakonojou. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, page 10 Maguro was fascinated by Oudo, to such an extent that he forget his original goal for a time. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 16 When he couldn't find Kujira, Maguro left the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, page 16 The reductions to his health made him unable to attend school, so he was forced to drop out. After this, Maguro took up management of Ghost Babel. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 26, page 14 Plot Thirteen Party Arc At the Ghost Babel, Maguro puts aside a book he was reading and greets Medaka for the first time in a year. He promises that, because he loves her, he will return her to her heyday. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 25, page 19 Maguro welcomes Medaka to the Ghost Babel. He laments that she has only now come to visit him, even though he loves her so much. Maguro hugs Medaka, claiming he doesn't care about their parents as long as he has his sister. This sends her into War God Mode. Medaka then punches Maguro into a wall. Maguro rises, and easily evaluates Medaka's current physical condition, before remarking that Zenkichi is well trained in comparison. Hearing Medaka's resolve, Maguro expresses his wish that she were that passionate about him. When Medaka asks about the Flask Plan, Maguro plays coy. He eventually admits that he was a part of the Flask Plan; as a trainer, creating geniuses is the ultimate game for him. He reveals his scars, stunning Medaka and Zenkichi. He goes on to say that he won't tell Medaka anything about the Flask Plan, as he does not want her to experience what he did. He warns Medaka that, as a pervert, he will sexually harass her throughout the training, and asks if she still wants to go through with it. When Zenkichi asks Medaka how she will prepare in time, Maguro asks him why he is talking like he isn't involved. Maguro asks Zenkichi to keep protecting his sister, and invites him to train as well. Maguro offers the pair two training courses. Option A will be hell, and won't guarantee that they will get any stronger. Option B will put them to sleep, and then they will wake up stronger. Both pick Option A without hesitation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 26, pages 2-19 Maguro arrives at the Door of Rejection, typing in the correct code before passing through the ruins, recognizing Akune's handiwork. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, page 1 As Medaka prepares to fight Munakata, Maguro stops her, only to be sent flying by a War God Mode punch. Recovering, he tells Medaka to stay in War God Mode to speed her recovery, and forbids her from fighting. He then greets Munakata, telling the younger boy that he is his favorite member of the Thirteen Party. He then suggests Zenkichi fight next, a prospect to which Zenkichi agrees. When Medaka tries to object, Maguro rebukes her, reminding her that Zenkichi managed to remain by her side for thirteen years. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, pages 14-18 Maguro comments that Zenkichi is as stubborn as Medaka, who replies that he is even more stubborn than she is. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 34, page 5 Maguro watches as Zenkichi deflects Munakata's swords, thinking to himself that this is Zenkichi's final test to prove his worth as Medaka's protector. Akune notices that Munakata is not very skilled in his use of his weapons; questioned about it, Maguro reveals that Munakata has no aptitude with weaponry. Medaka asks Maguro if he intentionally chose Munakata as Zenkichi's opponent because he was an amateur with weapons, to which Maguro replies in the negative. When Munakata reveals a spiked staff, Maguro explains that it is actually a historical hidden weapon. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 34, pages 9-15 When Zenkichi manages to knock Munakata down, Maguro states that he should have finished the battle with that attack. As Munakata takes out two guns, Maguro tells Zenkichi it is time to show what he can do. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 34, page 18-19 Maguro explains Zenkichi's style, Savate, and notes it is most suited for street fighting. After Akune comments that Zenkichi is Abnormal, Maguro corrects him, explaining that Zenkichi is a Normal. He goes on to state that Zenkichi is "normal cool" in that he keeps trying no matter how many times he loses. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 35, pages 6-9 He listens silently as Medaka declares that Zenkichi is the guy she likes. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 35, page 11 Maguro reminds the others that even after being disarmed, Munakata is still a dangerous killer. With all his weapons gone, his speed increases drastically. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 35, pages 14-15 When Zenkichi drops Munakata with a kick to the head, Maguro states Zenkichi has won. He asks Medaka if she is upset for being the one protected. He is horrified when Zenkichi is impaled by Munakata. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 35, pages 18-20 Maguro is surprised to see Medaka drop to her knees. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, page 2 He turns away as she begins to sob. Maguro tells Akune and Kikaijima to take Medaka and leave, declaring he will take responsibility for the situation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, pages 5-6 He is startled to see Zenkichi rise to his feet. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, page 8 He watches on as Medaka repeats Zenkichi's name. He considers stopping Zenkichi, but hesitates. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, pages 10-12 He is surprised at the strength of Zenkichi's stomp. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, page 14 As Zenkichi begins to fall, Maguro catches him, and congratulates him on a job well done. He stands by after Munakata is defeated. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, pages 18-19 Maguro stands beside Zenkichi as he talks with Munakata. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, pages 1-3 When asked by Medaka if he knew of Munakata's pacifism, it becomes clear the Maguro didn't. Maguro bandages Zenkichi's wounds. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, pages 5-7 Maguro and the others move on to the third floor, a zoo. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, pages 9-11 He points out to Zenkichi that the animals are behaving strangely; none of them are intimidated by Medaka. He states that the zoo is new to him, and that a Junior he does not know is most likely the floor's boss. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, pages 13-14 Maguro reports to Zenkichi that he checked the entire floor and couldn't find Akune. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 39, page 1 Maguro appears behind Naze, lifting up her skirt and chiding her for jumping to conclusions in an experiment. He sidesteps Koga's furious attack, and asks if it isn't bad manners not to flip a cute girl's skirt when meeting them. When Akune asks Maguro if he has come to help him, Maguro replies in the negative, telling Akune that everyone went ahead because they have faith in him, and Maguro just found him by accident. After listening to Naze, Maguro refutes her assessment of his motives. Putting his hair up in a ponytail, he declares that wherever there are girls wearing panties, he will be there. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 40, pages 16-19 Maguro introduces himself, disgusting Koga. When Naze asks if he isn't interested in only his sister, Maguro tells her that he considers all girls (and boys still in elementary school) as his sisters. When Naze tells him she doesn't wear a bra, Maguro falls over. As Akune helps him into a sitting position, he asks Naze for her name. Afterwards, he issues her a challenge: if she can't prove herself his superior, she'll have show him whether or not she is wearing a bra. Maguro then wishes Akune the best for round two. He refuses to fight, telling Akune that he isn't the physical type, and that Akune had already met Maguro's expectations in his final year of middle school. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, pages 1-6 When Koga locks Akune in a sleeper hold, Maguro concedes the first point to Naze, and removes his trousers. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, page 8 After Akune dislocates Koga's shoulder, Maguro asks Naze if she is not concerned for her friend. Watching Koga fix her shoulder, Maguro thinks to himself that the way Koga treats her body is overdoing it. After Naze removes her skirt, Maguro is amused. He then gives Akune a hint, asking the younger boy what his other options are aside from breaking bones and knocking out. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, pages 10-13 When Akune uses a four point pin on Koga, Maguro agrees that a pin is the right answer. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, page 15 With Koga defeated, Maguro tells Naze she will never be greater than him. He then orders her to remove the bandages covering her face instead of her top. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, pages 17-19 As Naze reveals her face, Maguro thinks to himself that the real fight starts now. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, page 21 Upon seeing Naze's face, Maguro turns white. He tells her to put her skirt back on, and complies when she tells him to put his trousers back on first. As Naze and Koga prepare to leave, Maguro calls out to Naze, calling her Kujira Kurokami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, pages 5-8 He tells Naze how he has been searching for her for six years, and tells her that his only sisters are Medaka and Kujira. When Naze runs into his embrace, she stabs him with a syringe, causing Maguro to fall to his knees. Maguro thinks to himself on what she might have injected him with, and decides that if he is correct, he is in big trouble. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, pages 15-21 He is surprised when Medaka kicks through the wall of Naze's lab. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 42, page 23 Only partially conscious, Maguro needs to be held up by Akune. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 43, page 1 He explains to Akune that Medaka won't hold back against even her sister, but to himself is stunned by how much Medaka has improved in such a short time. Maguro says nothing as Naze explains the "Normalize Liquid". Medaka Box manga; Chapter 43, pages 4-6 He looks worried when Medaka injects herself with Naze's syringe. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 43, pages 8-9 He begins to fade out even more after Medaka collapses. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 43, pages 11-13 After Medaka collapses a second time, Maguro asks Naze what was in the second syringe. He is stunned when Medaka is revealed to have lost her memories. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 43, pages 16-19 Maguro looks on as Akune tries to talk with Medaka. He explains to Akune that it is surprisingly easy to tamper with memories, and to himself worries as to whether Medaka can really still fight if she has forgotten the event from thirteen years ago. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, pages 2-5 A short while after, a defeated Maguro is seen slumped in a corner of the rubble. He asks Naze to release Medaka, but is horrified when he hears Naze's plan to rewrite Medaka's personality. When Koga jumps down to the sixth floor with Naze and Medaka, Maguro makes to follow, but is stopped by Akune before he can hurt himself. Maguro laments that he has now lost both Kujira and Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, pages 7-12 Maguro watches on as Zenkichi and Akune argue. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, page 17 With the arrival of the Loser Team, Maguro asks Myouri Unzen if he joined the Flask Plan to bring it down. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 5 Maguro is startled when Zenkichi starts crying. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 7 At Unzen's order, Maguro and the Student Council run for the stairs. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 18 The Student Council arrives at the twelfth floor. They are all surprised to see that the level appears to be an arcade, Maguro especially so. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, pages 10-11 Maguro immediately recognizes that the figure on the ground is not Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 14 Maguro interrogates Mizou Yukuhashi, asking if Yukuhashi is really participating in the Flask Plan solely because of Oudo. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 16 After listening to Yukuhashi, Maguro collapses due to the effects of Yukuhashi's knockout gas. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 18 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 47, page 8 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 48, page 19 Maguro takes cover behind a pillar as the Student Council fights Oudo. At Oudo's bidding, Maguro reveals that Oudo's Abnormality allows him to control minds. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 49, pages 12-13 Maguro is shocked by the arrival of Medaka, now going by the moniker Medaka II. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, page 1 From behind the pillar, Maguro realizes that, rather than giving Medaka a new personality, Naze and Oudo have only put Medaka's Abnormality in control of her. He wonders if the chairman is pleased, or if this was his plan all along. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, pages 6-7 Still hidden, Maguro calls out to his sister, telling her that she still holds her memories from thirteen years ago even if she thinks she has cast her old self away; as proof, she is crying. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, pages 15-17 Maguro explains that Medaka is the type who can learn anything if shown, but mentions that no one, himself included, could teach her anything. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 51, pages 6-7 Maguro is shocked when Medaka II punches Zenkichi in the throat. Admitting that he has lost all hope, he despairingly accepts Oudo's offer to rejoin the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 52, pages 4-5 He is surprised when Medaka II starts screaming. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 52, page 9 After hearing Naze's theory on why Medaka returned to normal, Maguro chides her for explaining away such a romantic moment with Abnormalities. He warns her that if continues in such a manner, she will be miserable for the rest of her life. Maguro agrees with her theory, but states the only thing he will say is thanks. He thinks to himself that having Zenkichi stick with Medaka was the right thing to do. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 52, pages 18-19 Maguro is invited to come down to the thirteenth floor by Naze, who has discovered his location. He follows after the others. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, pages 3-4 Upon reaching the thirteenth floor, Maguro explains the low temperature, and remarks this floor has not been changed since he left the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, pages 6-7 Maguro is surprised when Oudo attacks Koga. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, page 15 He is further surprised when Naze tearfully begs him to save Koga. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, page 18 Maguro and Naze tend to the wounded Koga. Maguro insists that Naze promise not to actively try and make herself miserable anymore, to which Naze quickly agrees. Akune calls out to Maguro, asking him to help Medaka by giving her advice, though Maguro tells him that is not necessary. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 54, pages 7-9 As Oudo wonders at Medaka's Abnormality, Maguro chides him for losing his cool, and goes on to reveal that he has figured out what Medaka's Abnormality is by watching her going up against the diverse skills of the Thirteen Party. He then tells Naze that, as the current supervisor of the Flask Plan, it is her responsibility to identify Medaka's Abnormality. After Naze has finished her explanation, Maguro tells Oudo that there is no Abnormality greater then Medaka's; if Oudo could really match her, he would not need to participate in the Flask Plan in the first place. Maguro laments that the chairman's plans have succeeded; if Maguro had realized Medaka's Abnormality beforehand, he would not have let her come to the Flask Plan labs. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 54, pages 11-17 When Zenkichi tries to run to Medaka, Maguro stops him, telling him that Medaka is not going easy on Oudo, and that she fully intends to abolish the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 54, page 19 Maguro looks on as Oudo tries to take Medaka's Abnormality. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, page 1 He is surprised to see Oudo bow to Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, page 8 Maguro stands by Naze after the fighting is over, and remains close to her when they all gather in the elevator. Seeing his troubled look, Maguro asks Zenkichi if anything is wrong. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, pages 11-13 Kumagawa Incident Arc Maguro is surprised by Kumagwa's claim to be his own younger twin brother, Yuki Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, page 4 When Kumagawa turns his attention to Maguro, he pulls up his shirt to reveal his scars. Maguro declines Kumagawa's offer to heal his scars, but Kumagawa heals them anyway, ignoring Maguro's protests. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, pages 11-13 Maguro stands by as Kumagawa addresses the group. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, page 16 Maguro participates in the dismantling of the Flask Plan Labs. Afterwards, Maguro and Naze begin taking care of Koga in the old school building. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, pages 1-2 At the Ghost Babel, Maguro commends Koga's healing rate, noting that her heart is almost fully regenerated, and that she should be up and walking by next week. He assures her that she will be fully recovered after receiving another electrical charge. He and Naze discuss Koga's condition, Naze in a maid outfit (having promised to do whatever Maguro asked). Maguro is surprised by the arrival of Mukae Emukae. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, pages 19-21 Maguro tells Naze she is underestimating him when she tells him to escape with Koga. Pulling off his lab coat, he strikes a pose and introduces himself as Checkmate Magician. He asks Naze and Koga if they want to introduce themselves as well; both decline. Hearing that Emukae is acting on Kumagawa's orders, Maguro dives at Emukae, throwing his shoes as a distraction. He gets behind her, then lets her grab his clothes as he gets behind her again, giving her a light chop on the back. Maguro is surprised to see Emukae rots away his clothes. He tries to analyze her ability, but gets too caught up in the task and finds himself unable to dodge when she attacks him. Emukae is intercepted by Naze, who defends Maguro. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 59, pages 1-10 When Medaka and the others show up, Maguro does not try to stop Emukae when she retreats. He asks Medaka why they have come; the Kurokami siblings and the Student Council sit down to discuss how to counter Kumagawa. Maguro explains to Mogana Kikaijima that if Medaka were to master a Minus skill, it would only become a burden to her, using Munakata's Abnormality as an example. Maguro asks after Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 59, pages 12-16 Hearing that he is on his own, he expresses his concern, as Zenkichi is the type loved by outlaws, and being loved by a Minus is more dangerous than being hated. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 59, pages 18-19 When Medaka and Naze return, Maguro has already forgotten about Kuudou Hinokage. He is surprised by Hinokage's sudden appearance. He passes Hinokage's examination. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 64, pages 1-3 He is confused as to why someone as weak as himself is qualified to fight Class -13 when Zenkichi and Akune are not. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 64, pages 11-12 He is horrified when Hinokage suggests a Devilize Training camp, and is surprised when the Student Council agree to it. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 64, pages 17-18 After Medaka declares a Student Council battle with Kumagawa, Maguro explains how the fights will play out. He asks Hitomi Hitoyoshi about Gagamaru Chougasaki and Shibuki Shibushi, and then asks the others why Zenkichi is not present. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 66, pages 1-6 After discussing their options, the group decides to throw the General Affairs Manager's Battle, and use the two weeks to complete the Devilize Training. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 66, page 14 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 66, page 16 On July twenty-fifth, during the General Affairs Manager's Battle, Maguro and Hinokage supervise the Devilize Training with Kikaijima and Akune taking part. They ask Medaka to cheer for Zenkichi in their stead. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 67, pages 1-2 In the midst of their training, the group are attacked by Shibushi, Chougasaki, and Emukae. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 19 As Akune and Kikaijima plead with Hinokage not to sacrifice himself for their sakes, Maguro reminds them that they are crucial to Medaka's victory. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 72, pages 1-5 After Hinokage's declaration that he will protect them, Shibushi seriously injures Maguro and the others. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 72, pages 9-12 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 72, page 14 The other members from the Student Council arrive in the parking lot, and treat Maguro and the others at Naze's lab before sending them to the hospital. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 72, page 16 After the Treasurer's Battle, a still recovering Maguro returns to the academy to warn Medaka about the Minuses. He runs into Unzen and Nekomi Nabeshima. Unzen tells him that his warning is no longer necessary, Nabeshima adding that Shibushi has already been defeated. Maguro explains that the dangerous one is Chougasaki. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 83, pages 20-21 At the Ghost Babel, the Student Council brings Maguro up to speed with the election battles. Impressed with both his sisters, Maguro hugs them, only to be sent flying. He warns them that the path to understanding the Minuses will be a difficult one however. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 84, pages 2-7 Maguro explains that both Akune and Kikaijima are out of the hospital, currently doing another mission in preparation for the President's Battle. He adds that Hinokage is out as well, but the former president can no longer fight. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 84, pages 14-15 On August fifteenth, the Student Council gather for the Vice-President's Battle. Maguro notes that Hinokage's atmosphere feels like Medaka's Altered God Mode. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 85, page 3 The group moves to an under construction building for the Vice-President's Battle, "Dropping Mad Dog". Medaka Box manga; Chapter 85, pages 11-12 He is awed by Hinokage's speed, comparing it to Medaka's Kurokami Phantom. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 85, page 18 Watching, Maguro wonders what price Hinokage had to pay to earn his new Abnormality. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 86, page 6 He is horrified to learn the exact nature of Chougasaki's Encounter. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 86, page 17 Maguro is amazed as Hinokage makes several copies of himself to rush Chougasaki. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 87, page 2 He is horrified as Chougasaki redirects the damage from Hinokage's attacks to Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 87, page 6 Maguro is surprised as the student body arrive to cheer for Hinokage, but realizes that, now Unknown Hero is gone, the students can remember Hinokage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 87, page 11 After the Vice-President's Battle ends, Maguro is surprised by Kumagawa's arrival. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 88, page 18 On August twenty-second, the Student Council and Class -13 gather for the final battle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 89, page 1 Maguro is stunned by the conditions Medaka sets for the match. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 89, page 15 After Medaka's and Kumagawa's fighting takes them outside, Maguro tells the others they need to follow after. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 90, pages 3-4 He and the others climb onto the rooftop Medaka and Kumagawa are fighting on. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 90, page 9 He is unsurprised that Medaka accepts Kumagawa's proposal. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 90, page 12 Maguro is horrified to see Medaka speared through the chest, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 90, page 16 but is amazed to see her recover. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 90, page 18 Maguro watches on as the battle continues, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, page 1 eventually devolving into a punching fest. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, pages 5-7 He tells Kumagawa that the crowd cheering for Medaka are the very elites he wanted to exterminate. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, page 12 With the arrival of Akune and Kikaijima, Maguro thinks to himself that Medaka and Kumagawa have different burdens to shoulder. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, pages 16-17 With Medaka's victory declared, Maguro and the others run to congratulate her, Maguro holding out his arms for a hug. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 92, pages 5-6 After Kumagawa is accepted into the Student Council, Maguro tells Kumagawa he has prepared a classroom for Class -13 in Ghost Babel. He goes on to explain he would have insisted Kumagawa stay at the school no matter what, revealing that the "Delayed Two" have arrived. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 92, pages 16-17 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Jet Black Bride Arc As Naze had cut her ties with the Kurokami Group, Maguro is able to make her dress up as a nurse and play doctor for him in exchange for being told about the second Jet Black Wedding Feast and the location of the aircraft carrier Black. Maguro also lends her a helicopter. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 1 After the helicopter is destroyed by Namanie Nienami, Naze worries what he will do to her in revenge, as it was his favorite. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 1 Dialogue between Naze and Sui Kanaino implies Maguro did something to Naze that she found horrible in retribution. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, page 16 Later, Naze borrows a jet from Maguro to fly to the South Pole, after washing his back while wearing a school swimsuit. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, page 10 Maguro meets with Kajiki and Hakama Shiranui to discuss the second Jet Black Wedding Feast, Kajiki having ordered Maguro not to interfere. He pokes fun at his father, accusing him of sulking because Medaka prefers Fukurou Tsurubami to him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, pages 18-19 As Hakama questions why Medaka loves Fukurou Tsurubami as a father, though Maguro tells him he is looking at the question from the wrong end. He then explains that Kajiki married all seven suitors when he came off age, which started the present mess. Listening to his father, Maguro mentions that there is one person who is trying to accept all of Medaka's love. He goes on to state that the Jet Black Wedding Feast was arranged to make sure only one suitor would be chosen. Maguro then reveals the mothers of himself and his sisters. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, pages 2-4 Maguro informs Hakama and Kajiki that the Jet Black Wedding Feast has ended, and asks his father if it is a good thing Medaka is becoming better at understanding others. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, page 15 Unknown Shiranui Arc As Zenkichi hovers near death, Maguro's voice is one of the many that gives him encouragement. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, page 2 He is also one of the people he remembers before preparing to fight Iihiko Shishime. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, page 15 At the end of the academic year, Maguro is among those present at the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 4 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc The entirety of the Thirteen Party await Medaka in Class 13's homeroom, to challenge her as part of the 100 Flowers Run, Maguro subbing for Unzen. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 6-7 His message to Medaka is that he will be there for her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Epilogue Arc After Kumagawa graduates, Maguro gets him a ticket to the afternoon show of the last day of Kiyoterae's cross country tour "Japan Jack". Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, page 4 Ten years later, Maguro has rejoined the Kurokami Group as an analyst. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 10 Abilities Abnormality Analysis (解析, Anarishisu): Maguro's Abnormality allows him to automatically and intuitively analyze and understand anything. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 54, page 12 Most notably Maguro analyzes Abnormalities and develops the most suitable methods to bring out the greatest potential of the individual. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, page 15 With this ability he immediately knows the solution to any problem he happens to face and instantly formulates how to overcome any obstacle. He can understand the mechanics behind any issue he faces and know what must be done to solve any problem. He is a flawless analyst, trainer, tactician, strategist and manager; with only a hug and punch, he was able to determine all of Medaka's physical statistics. Maguro has possessed this ability since he was thirteen. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 26, pages 6-8 Censorship In the anime, Maguro's scars are considerably less gruesome than in the manga. However, in the anime's ending sequence, Maguro's scars are shown just as they were originally. Trivia *The members of the Kurokami family are named after marine creatures. Maguro means tuna. *When translated from kanji, Kurokami (黒神) means Black God. *His epithet, Checkmate Magician, in Japanese is 理詰めの魔法使い (Chiekkumeito Majishan). *Maguro was voted the sixth most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 297 votes. Quotes *(To Kouki Akune) "It doesn't matter if they're Normal or Abnormal. I steal four things from any girl who stands before me. Their eyes, their bra, their panties, and lastly, I steal their hearts! Even my perverseness is abnormal! I am the supervisor of the former Hakoniwa Academy main building, Kurokami Maguro! I'd love to get to know you inside and out!" Medaka Box manga; Chapter 41, pages 1-2 References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Abnormal Category:Kurokami Group